Beautiful Disaster:  Antonio's Wonderful Dreamland
by Napoli Corleone
Summary: During one hot summer evening, Antonio was assaulted in his sleep. The Spaniard was more than happy to be attacked by none other than Lovino. PWP.


**Title: **Beautiful Disaster - Antonio's Wonderful Dreamland

**Warning:** Unlike my previous oneshot –evil grin- this is _mature-themed_. For the faint hearted, please do not go further. PWP. Human names used.

**Random A/N:** SPAIN! I just so love you! You could turn anyone to being gay! -sweetness face-

_On with the story…_

It was a very hot evening. Antonio was twisting under his blanket; unable to stand the summer heat, he threw aside the bedspread. Somehow, the Spaniard felt slightly better - cool air was entering his bedroom through the open window.

_'Open window…' _Antonio Fernandez Carriedo's mind started to get alarmed. '_Why is my window open? I was sure I closed it before I slept..._'

Although puzzled, the Spaniard didn't bother getting up and drifted back to his sleep. In his slumber, he didn't notice that someone was climbing over the open window. The intruder was now sitting on Antonio's stomach.

'_As expected of the bastard's abdomen – it's properly formed…_' He quietly thought. '_Stupid bastard, how the hell does he maintain his body physique?_'

Somehow, the intruder was pissed why the man beneath him was still in dreamland. Out of agitation, he bounced over the sleeping Antonio but it was still in vain.

'_Hmph!_'

A cute pout formed on the lips of the intruder. Then an idea suddenly popped in his mind and at the same time, his face was deeply flustered. Hesitantly, he lowered himself towards Antonio's ear.

"_If I said I want your body now,_" The intruder murmured huskily. "_Would you hold it against me?_"

This time around, Antonio's eyes flew open and his green eyes were in shock.

"Hey…" The intruder smiled mischievously.

"**Lo-LOVINO!**" The Spaniard was aghast. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine that Lovino Vargas would be on top of him. (_Maybe he did, in his fantasies, anyway._) "Wh—What are you doing?"

"_Please forgive me,_" Lovino, not the slightest affected by the startled Spaniard continued to whisper into Antonio's ears. "_If I'm coming on to strong."_

The Italian added weight to the lying Spaniard, making sure that the man couldn't escape from him. Lovino then sat up and looked at the green eyes of the Spaniard that full of questions and shock. Somehow, he was thankful that his former boss turned off the lights when he was sleeping. He was sure that his face was as red as a tomato; hence his former boss enjoyed calling him _little tomato_.

"_Hey you think I'm not crazy but…_" Lovino licked his mouth and made sure that it made an erotic sound. .."_you know I'm just your type. There's a spark between us."_

This time the Spaniard was fully awake and he couldn't come up with anything to say to Italian on top of him. A _sexy Italian __**on top **_of him. Only the last two buttons of Lovino's polo was fastened, revealing his chest; his hair was slightly tussled and he was wearing skin tight jeans. His admiration was cut short when an assault on his lips came forth.

It was a sloppy wet kiss. Antonio wasn't mentally prepared for what happened next when Lovino broke the kiss.

"_Antonio, il mio bastardo…_" Lust exuded from the voice of the Italian. "_I want to see your peacock."_

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo's mind was _en blanko_. Nothing registered in his mind as the Italian spoke those words. His reverie wasn't long because he felt a hand stroking his cock with his boxers on.

"_Dio mio Lovino!_"

The Spaniard was getting turned on. This was something that would only happen through his _fantasies – Lovino topping him and being assertive!_

"_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?" _Lovino was treading over the glans of Antonio; his grip was _still _light. "_Don't be a chicken stupid bastard… Let me see what you're hiding underneath._"

Lovino's voice which was very alluring was becoming a bit of a sing-song voice. Blood was rushing towards Antonio's dick and it starting to get erect. The Spaniard was feeling a bit of discomfort; he wanted to free his twitching gland and pound the Italian but it was currently not possible. Lovino was exerting too much weight on him and the way the Italian fiddle with his manhood was astounding! Antonio was starting to feel that his strength was leaving him.

"_Don't be a shy kind of guy, I bet it'll be beautiful._" Lovino's hand finally slipped inside the boxers of Antonio. Lightly, he brushed the tip with his thumb and used the rest of his fingers to stroke the shaft. A moan escaped through the Spaniard's lips. Along the process of the events, Antonio's hands were somehow tied to the headboard.

'_!_' His mind was tolling alarm bells but he succumbed to the sweet pleasure running through his body.

Lovino used his other hand to roll up the shirt of the Spaniard and he decided to play with one of the erect nipple.

"Do you enjoy this _Antonio?_" The Italian purred with emphasis on the Spaniard's name and the said Spaniard took a sharp intake of breath. The Spaniard nodded in response to the question of his assailant.

"_Si Lovino. I enjoy this…_" Even if Antonio was lost in the sea of pleasure, he won't easily allow himself to be under the _wonderful, ecstatic _touches of his former henchman. "_… Mucho mi tomatito…"_

The Spaniard had a smug look on his face and the Italian just smiled. This somehow troubled the man who was assaulted. Lovino picked up the pace of his stroking and the fingers that were playfully teasing one of the nipples of Antonio were now tracing the Spaniard's lips.

"_Suck them._" Lovino used a very domineering voice, looked directly into the eyes of Antonio and this turned the Spaniard on, greatly. Indulgently, Antonio used his tongue to lick the fingertips of Lovino then he raised his head slightly and in one motion, sucked three fingers. Inside the mouth of Antonio, Lovino's fingers were coaxed by the wet tongue of Antonio and during this moment, the two never broke eye contact. Without any warning, Lovino removed his fingers.

The unexpected movement made the Spaniard drop his head back to the bed. Antonio was expecting that the wet fingers were to assault his asshole but it wasn't the case; Lovino kneeled and was fingering himself. One finger, then two and when Lovino had adjusted, he inserted the third finger and looked lustily at the eyes of Antonio. The Spaniard felt that he just lost the capacity to breathe.

"You're so sexy Lovino~" Antonio commented. At that moment, the Spaniard wished that he could ram on the Italian but his hands were properly tied and his lower limbs had lost its strength. A sigh of frustration escaped the lips of Antonio. Noticing this, in an unexpected motion, Lovino got ahold of the Spaniard's dick and plopped it into his ass. A searing jolt of electricity ran through their bodies.

"**LOVINO, MOVE!**" Antonio demanded. For the Spaniard, the moments that passed was agonizing since Lovino, who was in control of the situation, wasn't moving. He was seeking for greater pleasure.

"Sh—Shut up bastard!" Lovino's face contorted but the way he exuberated his voice showed how he was delighting at the moment. A few seconds after, Lovino started rocking. It was slow paced for a while. Still dissatisfied, Antonio raised his hips and he ended up hitting Lovino's sweet spot. This earned the Spanish a whimper from the Italian. This irked Lovino and a devious smile escaped from his lips. The Italian was riding over the Spaniard at an amazing pace.

Drool was dripping from the side of the lips of Antonio and Lovino momentarily stopped his actions, bent over and licked at the drool, which lead to him kissing the Spaniard then a French kiss ensued. Their tongues were as if trying to coax each other, then a battle for dominance ensued. Antonio was determined not to lose this _battle_. Lovino felt that this was a losing battle and decided to pull away from the kiss.

"_You make it hard to be faithful with a mouth like that Antonio~_"

Who knows what the Italian was thinking but he then resumed to pleasuring the Spaniard. In the heights of their ecstasy, Antonio wasn't able to catch what Lovino was mouthing at him.

The sunlight that penetrated through Antonio's room was painful. Allowing his eyes to fully adjust to the bright illumination, he looked around, he looked at himself precisely. He was fully clothed; his bed was a mess although there was no sign of anyone other than himself. His eyes then drifted to the window – it was closed and locked. In his reverie, he heard music from his bedside table.

"Oh, this was the mix Alfred let me borrow~" Antonio chirped and then realization hit him. '_Aw~ I knew it that that was too good to be true._'

Also another realization hit him.

"Who wouldn't get turned on if Lovino would do that?"

Antonio went to the bathroom to take a bath and subdue his manhood.

OoOoO

Later that day during another World Conference that has ended without actually solving any of the world's problems, Antonio approached Alfred and returned the cd mix. He thanked the American wholeheartedly and left in a haste.

He saw Lovino who was waiting for Feliciano and then hugged him.

"**What the hell!" **At first the Italian was shocked and then embarrassed.

"I have missed you _mi tomatito~" _was what Antonio said.

**.END.**

I had a lot of fun writing this~ Oh well, I do hope that you also had a –ehem- fun time while reading this.

CHEERS!


End file.
